


how did we get here

by InLust



Series: we might as well be together [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Idiots in Love, Pre-Relationship, how lucy keeps breaking in, unintentional dates, we might as well be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: deleted scenes from We Might As Well Be Togetherwith commentary!





	1. how lucy keeps breaking in

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm back from vacation physically but mentally i want to sleep for another month LMAO buuuuuuut i figured i could at least post these because i said i would turns out there are only a couple and some of them are short but whenever i got stuck id like think of these scenes to help me write What are your intentions 
> 
> this first one came really late in the game and i was going to set it after kara finds out about alex sleeping with lucy to lighten things up but then i was like...nahhhhh it's not present enough so i took all the parts that werent presently relevant is what happened this is literally before the whole series starts
> 
> alex is vaguely aware that lucy is allowed over to her house at any time which is why she isnt surprised that lucy shows up randomly BUT she definitely does not remember giving lucy a key haha which lucy uses sparingly until alex remembers after they start their relationship

Lucy is working late when she gets the phone call. 

Alex’s name pops up on the screen and for a second Lucy almost doesn’t pick up. Because she knows that Alex has taken a couple of days off for reasons she _does not care_ about (her college friends are in town, Vasquez chirps with a wink). 

So when the phone call comes Lucy is a little skeptical but picks it up anyway. 

Her ear gets blasted with yelling and laughing. 

“ _Take that bitch_!” someone hollers with a laugh. There’s a cheer and when it dies out, Lucy can hear the blasting music through another wave of clamoring. 

Lucy pulls back the phone to make sure, it’s Alex calling. “Alex?” 

“Hey, shut up! Shut up!” Alex’s voice comes through myriad of voices and there are loud hushes but no one seems to quiet down. “Lucy?!” 

Lucy quirks her attention to Alex’s drunk voice. “Are you drunk calling me on purpose Alex?” 

“Is it on purpose if it’s a dare?” Alex slurs back with a laugh. There’s whooping in the background that makes Lucy laugh.

“Are you guys in high school or something?” Lucy playfully quips.

“Pfft, _noooooo_. We are **adults**.”

“Mm hmm, playing truth or dare? Very adult. What’s next? Seven minutes in heaven?”

“That’s such a good idea!” someone suddenly yells. “Carter! Come into the closet with me!” 

“Shut up, Howard! You know I’ve been out of the closet since 3rd year!” a woman yells in return. 

Alex is laughing wholeheartedly and Lucy blushes at the realization she’s on speaker phone and all of Alex’s friends can hear her. 

“Alex, come on, I’ve got one for Nat!” 

“Oh right right,” Alex says coughing, clearly trying to take another drink. “Can you come get me?”

There are a few “ _Whats_ ” the minute Alex says that and before Lucy has a chance to ask, the call drops. 

Lucy looks at her phone in confusion, wondering if Alex meant it. She smiles at herself at the thought that Alex would call her out of everyone for a dare. 

A few seconds later a text comes through with an address. 

**Alex** [12:48am]: come get me

**Alex** [12:48am]: i wanna fck you nw

Lucy bites her lip because Alex is drunk. She probably doesn’t mean it and it’s just the dare. And she especially doesn’t want to take advantage of Alex while she’s drunk.

**Alex** [12:54am]: hey alex’s not gf can you come grab her? she keeps telling us how much she wants you

Lucy’s heart flutters as she texts back she’ll be there soon and shuts down her computer for the night. 

Alex is touchy when she’s drunk that much Lucy knows from multiple accounts. Usually, she’s a bit tipsy too and she lazily enjoys the way Alex’s hands roam her body. 

Now, she’s alarmingly sober and Alex has been relentlessly horny. There were at least two moments when Lucy felt herself swerving as Alex tried to climb across the gearshift to nip at her neck and cup her between her legs. 

She thought the text from Alex’s friends was just a joke but when she arrived at the doorstep, they were all cheering that 1) she’s real! 2) she’s _hot_! and 3) she’s Alex’s **not** _girlfriend_ before practically dragging her into the house. She doesn’t get too far before Alex comes bounding, like she’s seen Kara do excitedly, haphazardly pulling on her leather jacket and throwing her arms around her shoulders to pull her in for a kiss. 

Lucy has to practically peel Alex off her because while she’s sober, her senses are hypersensitive to how thorough Alex’s roaming hands can get. It proves to be a distraction as she guides Alex back to her loft. 

“Alex,” Lucy moans as she presses against the door with Alex nipping her neck from behind. “You’re drunk.”

“So?” Alex hotly whispers in her ear as she pushes against Lucy’s back fully. Lucy shivers the moment Alex’s hands fall to her waist and slide underneath her shirt. “I want to make you come.” A hand slips into Lucy’s jeans and has her pressing back against Alex. 

Lucy gasps before pulling Alex’s hand out of her pants. “We are in your hallway,” she says mortified. She looks up and down the hall to make sure no nosy neighbor has come out or heard them. 

Alex doesn’t let go of Lucy though, hands still tantalizing at her waist. There’s a seductive look on her face that’s close to breaking Lucy’s resolve. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before,” she reminds huskily, moving in to kiss Lucy. 

Lucy presses her hands firmly at Alex’s shoulders as she tries to refocus her control. “Alex, you’re drunk. At least let’s get inside and then we can see if we have sex or not.”

Alex pouts, honest to god _pouts_ , and it’s nowhere near Kara’s level but it’s so cute that Lucy melts a little inside. Lucy steps aside so Alex can let herself in. Alex pats herself down and groans in frustration. “I don’t know where my keys are,” she grumbles as she keeps patting herself down. Lucy reaches for Alex’s pockets to help but Alex immediately slaps her hand away. “I got it. I’m not **that** drunk.” She reaches for her pocket and the leather jacket moves inches back from her hand that it has her chasing herself in a circle before she gives up. 

“Alex, let me help,” Lucy interjects trying not to laugh at the fact that she can see the bulge of Alex’s keys in her jacket pocket. She reaches for it.

Suddenly, Lucy feels a pressure on her wrist and her arm is twisted behind her back and her face is pressed against the door. 

“Fucking-- _ow_!” Lucy yelps as Alex presses her body against Lucy’s back. It takes her a moment to realize that Alex isn’t holding her all that tightly and she can easily maneuver herself out. Yet, Alex presses gently against her, nose in her neck breathing her in that has Lucy rolling her eyes. 

“One second,” Alex says huskily in her ear. Lucy feels Alex shift behind her, reaching above her head. There’s a small crack and little debris starts to fall.

“Are you breakin--”

“Shh, shh,” Alex says as she releases Lucy. 

Lucy whips around to throw a snarky remark, when she stares at a beaming Alex. It’s like she’s just revealed a secret that she’s really proud of and Lucy huffs,  “What?” 

Alex shows her a key with a bright smile on her face. “Spare key,” she slurs quietly like a secret. “Anytime you want to come---” she leans in to whisper hot against Lucy’s ear, “ _come_.”


	2. alex going over to lucy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that one time alex goes to lucy's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this almost got angsty then i realized wow no lucy kind of doesnt need a sleeping around lifestyle to make it angsty shes just a girl trying to find herself and living on her own - it starts to dawn on alex too to see lucy's space what kind of girl she is

Alex is just doing this because she’s horny. She wants to get laid. Not _see_ Lucy. Well obviously she wants to see Lucy, but it’s not like she wants to _spend time_ with Lucy. 

And she has breakfast in her hands because it’s morning and that’s what people usually have in the morning. 

Breakfast and sex. 

Perfectly normal.

Perfectly straightforward. 

**No complications.**

Alex rubs her sweaty palms against her jeans, shifting the paper bag from one hand to the other. 

She knocks at the door. 

She honestly doesn’t know what she’s thinking, showing up unannounced with breakfast. Lucy could be busy. She could have someone over. Alex ignores the way her stomach clenches at the thought of Lucy having someone else over. 

There’s a small thud on the other side of the door and the sound of Lucy swearing that makes Alex smile. For someone who strides in heels with her back ramrod straight, Lucy is just as clumsy as Kara can be.

The door swings open and Lucy is standing before her, wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts, cheeks pink and breathless. The surprised look on Lucy’s face makes Alex’s expression drop.

It was definitely a bad idea to come by unannounced. 

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?” Alex asks, glancing past Lucy, half expecting to see someone half naked appear.

Lucy stares at her with blatant confusion. “Uh, just my workout?” she says, bouncing in place. “Do you want to come in?” 

Alex just holds out the bag for Lucy. “I just wanted to come by and bring breakfast.” 

Lucy narrows her eyes with a smirk at her lips that suddenly makes Alex feel hot. She takes the bag and reaches for Alex’s hand. “I’m sure you brought enough for us both.” 

“Well, I mean, now that I know you’re working out, you could probably just finish it,” Alex reasons as she lets herself get pulled into Lucy’s apartment. 

She’s rarely been to Lucy’s place, considering it’s across town and now that she’s in it, Alex can’t help but observe everything more closely. It’s like walking into Lucy’s mind. 

And it surprises her how spartan it all is, considering how dynamic Lucy’s personality is. Alex feels like there’s so much more to Lucy and her loft isn’t very telling of it. Yet, the simplicity seems perfect.

Lucy sets the bag of food down on the small dining table that has the morning paper neatly folded on it. 

“I’m sure you’ll be hungry too,” Lucy says as she makes her way to Alex. She gently tugs at Alex’s leather jacket. “You should get out of this, we’re about to get really sweaty.” 

Alex swallows hard as she all but shoves off her jacket.


	3. lucy helping alex unpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic sounding? totally domestic sounding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place right after What do you want - where alex "lets" lucy stay to help her unpack and it's just a cute thing about how they really bother/annoy each other even outside of work but they're really attracted to each other

“Do you read anything that isn’t _nonfiction_?” Lucy says as she opens up a box full of books. 

Alex laughs because Lucy picks up a book by Bill Nye with a look on her face that asks, really? “Is there a problem with reading nonfiction? Don’t think I haven’t noticed all those legal textbooks in your apartment,” she reminds the Director as she continues to reassemble the end table for her couch.

“First of all, those are really expensive and they’re for future reference,” Lucy argues as she picks up another book. “But this?” The title reads _Death by Black Hole_. “It’s a little excessive.” 

“You say excessive but I don’t read Howard Zinn in my free time.”

“Oh my _god_!” 

Alex picks up her head as Lucy lets out a belly aching laugh. “What?” she glowers at the woman. 

“You are such a **nerd**!” Lucy holds up her _Star Trek: the Technical Manual_ shaking with laughter. “No wonder you always hang out with Winn. You’re both nerds!”

Alex tries to suppress her smile but Lucy’s laughter is infectious. She drops her screwdriver and crawls over to Lucy to snatch the book away. “You can’t make fun of me because you’re the one sleeping with a nerd.” 

“Oh of course, I can!” Lucy reaches into the box again. “Because you read **nerd** _fiction_.” Lucy reaches the half of the box full of Alex’s leisure reads. 

“It’s not nerd fiction, it’s science fiction!” Alex defends as she takes the books out of Lucy’s hands and sets them aside. “If you’re going to make fun of it, I’m going to kick you out.”

Lucy croons at Alex as she throws her arms around Alex. “Would you really kick me out though?” she asks seductively as she turns to face her fully. There’s a glint in her eyes that Alex scoffs at, but makes no move to shift away. Lucy’s hand skims the back of her neck, twirling the hairs at the nape playfully. “Because it would really suck to do all of this unpacking by yourself.”

Alex shrugs nonchalantly in return. “Well, I could ask Kara to help.”

“It wouldn’t be nearly as fun, you know that.” Lucy pouts before pulling Alex in for a kiss. Alex sighs into the kiss, shifting to her knees to move closer towards Lucy. She props a hand on the ground to hold herself up as Lucy slowly pulls her on top. Lucy’s hand falls on her other hand and drags them slowly between her legs. 


	4. shopping together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i mention briefly that they go shopping together at one point and this takes place in between What do you want and What do you need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of similarity between the two in the way they think and how they look at each other is very telling - alex just really needs to get it together but honestly i think that them running into each other helps reinforce them in a relationship than when they call each other as fuck buddies

Alex is on her way to Berlanti’s when she sees someone through the window she recognizes. She has to double back because the northern side of National City is where most of the college students hang out on the weekends. It’s an area full of small businesses of cheap eats and affordable clothes. Ever since NCU, Alex has always gone to the North Side for her clothes. Or if she wants to get away from the city people and go local. 

So in a niche, cozy part of town, why does she see _Lucy Lane_ in the window of a small boutique? 

A woman comes out of the shop and stares at Alex with a bewildered look on her face. Alex doesn’t realize she’s practically pressed against the glass. She takes a moment to look at the store front and realizes what she’s awkwardly staring at. 

Undergarments. Underwears. Bras. Lingerie. _Hell_ , negligee. 

Alex has walked by this store before but she’s never felt the need to go into it. While she enjoys nice underwear, the store felt a little intimidating to go into. 

Now, Alex sees Lucy at the register talking to the cashier animatedly as she checks out. 

Lucy has a good periphery because she sees Alex in the corner of her eyes and turns to look at her in confusion. 

Alex feels like she’s been busted and awkwardly waves through the glass. 

The cashier looks mildly confused and says something that has Lucy laughing. It’s obvious that they’re talking about Alex. Lucy looks out the window and signals for Alex to wait a moment. 

Alex nods and awkwardly waits outside. She almost bumps into someone as she paces in place because she doesn’t know why she waits. She had a plan today to get some things and finishing cleaning up her apartment. Plans that didn’t involve calling on Lucy for something more recreational. 

“Hey, what’re you doing on this side of town?” Lucy asks stepping out of the store.

“I had to pick up some new shirts,” Alex answers pushing her hair behind her ear, nervously. She doesn’t know why she’s nervous.

“Oh really? I wonder why that is?” Lucy jokes as she loops her arm around Alex’s.

Alex doesn’t shift away, in fact she suddenly feels at ease at the proximity. She begins walking further down the street. “You know exactly why,” she grumbles as she shoves her hands into her jeans. “I’m pretty sure having sex with you is as detrimental to button ups as it is for Kara being Supergirl.”

Lucy laughs at this. “Well say that to my underwear collection,” she throws back, holding up her bag as an example.

Alex shrugs at this. “You like it rough.” 

“You do too,” Lucy reminds as they continue walking. 

Someone side eyes them as they walk by. While Alex tries to look apologetic, Lucy doesn’t seem to care as she goes on. 

“I’ve had to replace so many things since we started to sleep together, I feel like you should be contributing.”

“It’s not my fault.”

“How is it not your fault? It takes two to tango.”

“Who told you to be so..you all the time?” Alex doesn’t know why she stumbles over her words. Maybe she does have a sense of propriety considering they are talking about their sex life in public. Which in an of itself is pretty rare.

“You mean irresistible?” Lucy chimes in confidently.

Alex rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Lucy raises her eyebrow at Alex. She makes a hmm sound before continuing their walk. Alex doesn’t know what the sound means, but Lucy drops it for other conversation. “So do you come to this side of town often?”

Alex smirks at Lucy. “Is that a pick up line?” This time Lucy rolls her eyes as she tugs on Alex’s arm. “No, not as often anymore. This is like where I used to come when I went to NCU.”

Lucy looks around. “It’s not really the city and college student friendly.” Alex nods in agreement. 

“It was a good place to get away to when I wanted to clear my head or get some work done without anyone bothering me.” 

“It’s very charming. All the natives come through here and you see a completely different side of the city,” Lucy muses as they see another couple sitting on the bench sharing ice cream. “It always feels nice finding a place to go local.” She wistfully sighs. 

Alex stares at Lucy curiously. 

Lucy feels Alex’s stare as they walk. “What?”

Alex shakes her head. “I’m just surprised,” she answers, “I feel the same way.” They stare at each other a bit too long that Alex has to look away. She feels her heart racing in her chest at the thought of kissing Lucy.

Lucy smiles shyly and nods. “So, where is this infamous place you get button ups?"


	5. lucy's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a long weekend at alex's apartment lucy starts feeling things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLL got it bad both of them actually had it bad, this is like RIGHT before What do you need because they do spend a lot of their downtime together until one weekend where they just sleepover and have sex throughout it

Lucy collapses on the bed next to Alex trying to catch her breath as she stares up at the ceiling. 

“You’re exceptionally horny this weekend,” Lucy comments as she glances over to Alex. She bites her lip at Alex steadying her breathing as the thin layer of sweat shines across her body in the dim light. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Alex throws back as she shifts to a more comfortable position on her bed. She lets out a light groan, no doubt from the soreness between her legs, as she kicks up her comforter and tugs it up to her chin. 

“No, not at all,” Lucy smiles to herself as Alex tucks herself under the warmth of her comforter. The woman looks completely spent after that last round. She reaches for the edges of the comforter to throw over Alex’s shoulders. “I just wasn’t expecting to spend my weekend in your bed.” 

“You offered to help me unwind,” Alex argues, stifling a yawn before snuggling into her comforter. “It’s not my fault you seduced me.” 

Lucy laughs as she looks around for her clothes. “Seduce you? As if you’d let anyone do that,” she comments lightly. She sees her underwear beside the bed and reaches for them, trying not to leave the warmth of the bed so soon. 

Alex hums. “I suppose you’re the exception.” 

Lucy nearly freezes at Alex’s words, trying not to take them so seriously. If only she could stop the pounding in her chest. She needs to get out of there because Alex always says stupidly emotional things that makes Lucy tingle. 

“Heartbreaker,” Lucy jokes as lightly as she can. She sits up on the edge of the bed to pull on her underwear before getting up to grab the rest of her clothes. 

“You’re leaving?” 

Lucy pauses briefly as she tugs her shirt over her head. Alex is propped up on her elbow staring at her with curiosity. The comforter slips down her shoulders and reveals the marks Lucy left behind from the morning. 

“Yeah?” Lucy answers dumbly. Was there another option? 

Alex’s lips thin and Lucy wants to offer to stay. But she doesn’t want to feel like she’s imposing or giving Alex mixed signals. Yet, she feels like she’s getting mixed signals. Does she stay or go? She wants to stay but does Alex want her to stay?

Alex nods before sitting up. “Right, you probably have other stuff to do,” she says before looking around her bed. She pulls up a sheet and climbs out. “I can walk you out.” 

Lucy doesn’t have much else to do this weekend that couldn’t be done another time. She can’t help but feel a sense of relief and disappointment as she grabs her jeans. “You don’t have to.”

“I need a glass of water anyway,” Alex says as she wraps herself in a makeshift toga. 

Lucy tugs on her jeans quickly as the taller woman waits for her. She walks out of the room to find her heels and Alex follows behind. 

“I can’t believe you wear those things everyday,” Alex comments as she makes her way to the kitchen. 

Lucy shoots her a glare. “I’m surrounded by giants every single day, at least these help close the gap,” she throws back as she steps into her three inch heels. 

“They’ve just gotta be uncomfortable,” Alex says taking a gulp of water. 

“Trust me, I’ve been wearing heels since I was 15, this is like a cake walk,” Lucy banters. “I just refuse to run in these no matter how good they make my legs look.”

The two women move towards the door. Alex holds out the glass of water for Lucy to take as she tilts her head to check out Lucy’s legs. She nods in approval, knowing full well what Lucy’s legs look like. Lucy laughs as she takes the glass. 

She feels Alex’s eyes on her as she drinks the water. Alex is biting her lip as if she wants to say something. Instead, she just stares at Lucy intently. Lucy tries not to feel uncomfortable or rushed as she finishes the glass of water. She hands Alex back the empty glass. 

“Thanks,” Lucy says simply. 

Alex takes the glass with a quiet nod. 

Lucy takes this as a sign to go. They’ve never done this whole lingering thing before and it only makes Lucy want to stay. The look on Alex’s face makes her want to stay. Being with Alex makes her want to stay. 

The thought sends a jolt of electricity through her body to get her out. Lucy feels a tightness in her chest as she opens the door. 

“I’ll see you later?” she feels awkward. 

Alex nods.

Without delving further, Lucy steps out of the door, closing it behind her. She turns to face the closed door, hearing the locks clicking. The tightness in her chest grows and she gently presses her head against the door, completely unsure if she’d made the right decision. 

What she doesn’t know is that Alex is on the other side doing the same.


	6. the director in the field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place during What are your intentions when Lucy works with team arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when lucy gets shot i actually wrote a whole thing for it but i didnt think it fit in the story so i took it out and rewrote it to what i actually left in because it was mostly alex/lucy development focus so the extra stuff didn't really work but it makes more sense when laurel is like "you'd make a great superhero" hehehe

“Director, you’ve got a bogey coming from your 3 o’ clock.” 

Lucy raises her gun and turns her attention to see a mercenary charging towards her 30 meters down the aisle. Without hesitating, she pulls the trigger twice in succession and blue lights shoot from her gun, stunning the man until he’s unconscious. 

“Wow, nice shot!” Overwatch compliments, clearly impressed. “Alright, Black Canary and Speedy, you’ve got three armed men in the southeast stairwell coming up towards you.” 

Lucy grumbles in frustration as she shoots a look around the warehouse. She can sees the camera Overwatch is monitoring her through. “Why is my code name _Director_?"

“Would you rather _Sideline_?” Black Canary jests, knowing full well it’d strike a nerve with her. 

“I’m just saying, just because I’m a Director does not mean you guys need to call me that,” Lucy grumbles, completely ignoring Canary.

“Technically, you aren’t a vigilante,” Spartan pokes playfully. “So unless you want to be called your actual name---”

“ **Don’t** ,” Green Arrow curtly interrupts. “It’s better to maintain your identity this way Director.” 

“I mean, this is a secure channel,” Overwatch points out casually. “We’ve definitely haven’t been this strict before.” 

“Yeah, you and Overwatch have definitely discussed wedding plans on this line before,” Speedy tacks on, to which Spartan lets out a laugh. “Director, you’re doing great by the way.” 

Lucy huffs out a sarcastic laugh. “Thanks, I guess?”

“This is not new to the Director. Just last month she was in Egypt chasing some weather changing alien??” Overwatch is tapping away at her keyboard. “Wow, this tech you found is amazing. Can I get a look at it?”

Lucy’s eyes widen in alarm. “Are you hacking into the DEO right now?” she asks sharply. 

“Overwatch.” Green Arrow gruffly scolds. “Where are we going next?”

“Alright, alright, G.A. and Spartan, converge on the fifth floor, it’s where the greatest heat source is. Director take the southwest stairwell up. There’s another two armed guys heading up from the second floor,” Overwatch rattles off quickly. 

Just like that they snap into action. Lucy feels the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she runs towards the stairwell. She pushes the door open and she can hear the beating footsteps against the metal receding. She holds her gun up and scans the stairs to see the two men moving up. She keeps to the wall as she quickly makes her way up. 

“Canary, Speedy, status,” she whispers like every other tactical mission she’s been on. She makes it to the third floor and sees the two men disappear before picking up the pace. Without thinking, she switches the mode on her gun to burst.

“Engaging in 3, 2---” 

There’s a loud yell and the sound of bullets. She makes it to the fifth floor stairwell to see the foray through the thin glass window. Black Canary has one in a choke hold with her baton, while Speedy is punching another guy with her bow. There’s not time to think as Lucy pulls open the door and shoots at the armed men, who have no idea she’s there. 

Lucy strides through the long hallway, gun up and shoulders relaxed. Her finger pulls the trigger with ease. 

**Zip. Zip. Zip.**

Several bursts of blue shoot from Lucy’s gun at the two men she’d been chasing up the stairs easily. It hits them with a crackle before they seize to the ground. The last of the first three whips around startled and Lucy immediately shoots again. 

**Zip**. _Crackle_. Drop.

Black Canary grunts before slamming the guy she has locked against the wall. He crumbles onto the ground unconscious. 

“Watch your 3!” Lucy yells to Speedy, who is suddenly pinned against the wall with the gun between her and her assailant. 

Black Canary already has her baton up. 

**Zip**.

A gunshot rings through the air.

Suddenly, Lucy feels her breath get knocked out of her. There’s a sharp pain in her shoulder as she slams back into the hard floor. It doesn’t take long for the wetness to follow. It’s blood. She’s bleeding. Even through her kevlar, the bullet must’ve dug its way through. 

Lucy’s been shot before. It’s not a surprise to her. She knows what she should be doing. It takes her a moment before she inhales a deep breath. She hisses at a strange burning sensation. “What the _hell_ was that?” she gasps as she tries to sit up to no avail. 

Laurel is hovering over her looking at the bleeding wound. “Are you guys almost done?” 

“Jesus, what the hell kind of bullet is this?” Speedy asks alarmed. “This looks huge.” 

Lucy suddenly feels two arms lifting her up and she uses the last of her adrenaline to pick herself up through the pain. She can feel the blood pouring out of her as Canary and Speedy carry her outside of the building. Her shoulder feels like its burning as they keep moving. 

There’s overlapping conversation as she feels herself being dragged out of the building. She focuses solely on her breathing and her consciousness, fighting through a significant pain. If it’d been through her heart, Lucy would’ve given up easily. To be honest, she probably wouldn’t have felt it.

Right now though, she’s got a lot of fight in her left. It hurts like hell. It’s bleeding like hell. But Lucy would be damned if she gets taken down like this. There’s still a lot for her to do.

Like tell Alex she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yah, that gun lucy has? totally alex's present gun she got in canon but because lucy is part of the story doing her job, she has one of her own and alex likes to steal it for work on occasion which pisses lucy off so they fight over who gets it which days (lucy caves all the time when they start dating though and lets alex keeps it because she gets an upgrade anyway-most girlfriends share clothes but these girlfriends share guns)
> 
> .....by the way. this is a set up. for possibly a future project. like i said nothing to this series anymore obviously BUT lucy would make a great superhero eh? also if alex found out about this or even kara i think they'd flip out and be like "OH MY GOD YOU WORKED WITH TEAM ARROW??? YOU HAVE A VIGILANTE CODE NAME? WHO ARE YOU LUCY LANE?"


End file.
